Dreams
by UsagiKuro
Summary: The Shinsengumi members lives are bloodstained and terrifying but not even in sleep can they escape. Rated T for creepiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Dun dun dun! It's a new one! I wrote this in between chapters of Memory when I was having issues with Hijikata (darn him!). It was actually inspired by an episode of my favorite TV show of all time, M*A*S*H. Anyway, I hope you all like it! **

Sei looked in the mirror happily. Sato had done a wonderful job with everything. She looked like a bride that every girl had dreamed of being. "Oh, thank you so much Sato-san!" she said happily.

"No need to thank me, O-Sei-chan. I just want you to be happy," Sato said. As she said the words her voice slowly got deeper and slurred until it sounded like a monsters voice.

"Sato-san?" Sei turned around to see why her voice had suddenly gone so deep and saw not Sato but a skeleton with small flames ignited in its hollow eyes. "S-…Sa-… Sato-san!" Sei screeched. She fell backwards out of fright and landed in a puddle. When had water gotten into Sato's room? She reached down with trembling hands and touched it then slowly brought her finger back up to see it dripping with red liquid. _Blood_. Sei stood and ran as fast as possible to get away. Once she was out of the house, she slowed, panting for air.

"Kamiya-san?" Okita asked, coming from seemingly nowhere.

Sei looked up with a relieved smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Okita tilted his head. "Why? What's wrong?'

"Sato-san, she-!" Sei didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Okita had been run through abruptly by a man with a corrupt and bloodstained face and was now lying on the ground surrounded by blood. His eyes looked up at her in a daze. "Kamiya…-san."

Sei knelt down quickly. She took Okita's head and laid it in her lap, feeling his forehead though it would do nothing. With the other hand she quickly stroked his hair to comfort him. "Okita-sensei! Don't die!" she pleaded.

Okita reached a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek gently. "Goodbye… Kamiya-san." His hand dropped lifelessly and his head tilted back signaling he was dead.

"Okita-sensei!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and stood up. She backed away from him and took off running again. This time, to the headquarters. Someone could make sense of all this for her there.

Instead of finding the headquarters she found a building embodied in billowing smoke and flames. Right outside, were members in their uniforms charred on the ground, already dead. The fire devoured the rest of the land and spread to other houses until everything was on fire and burning to the ground. Sei went limp and collapsed onto the ground, staring ahead blankly. The world was spinning faster and faster. Colors blurred together until it looked like a tornado of flames and other bright colors like green and pink. She grew dizzy watching it.

"Your fault!" A paper thin man said to her suddenly. He was the only thing that wasn't moving in the tornado so Sei kept her eyes fixated on him in an attempt to clear her nausea even though it wasn't pleasant to look at his face. His skin looked like a melted candle and was dripping off his face. His eyes were red and glazed over. It made her want to vomit. "You killed me!" He was joined by mobs of others just like him and they all crowded her, circling her, staring at her with their lifeless sickening eyes.

"Your fault! You killed me!" They all chanted in unison. Their voices were high-pitched to the point of squeaking causing Sei's ears to ring.

"No! Stop! Please, stop!" Sei yelled into the night. She closed her eyes and covered her ears in an attempt to shut out the chaotic world in front of her.

It started to get quieter and quieter until it was all silent. Sei opened her eyes, uncovered her ears and looked around. Beside her lay Okita sleeping peacefully. She bolted upright and was greeted by her normal room as peaceful as could be. She let out a deep breath and lay back onto her futon. "A dream. It was a dream." She stayed awake for the rest of the night in fear that the dream would continue if she dared fall back asleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! ^-^I was sort of creeped out after writing it, honestly. I hope I was able to portray the scene correctly. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know... I hardly do anything on here anymore. =_= I'm sorry, recently my life has become very busy. Thanks to marching band, mostly. All my weekends are taken up thanks to stupid football games and I'm busy during the week occasionally due to parades. Not to mention, marching band practice... yeah, marchign band is amazing fun but it east your life sometimes. **

**But I have exciting news! Or, at least, exciting to me! I have recently started penpalling (with perfect strangers from the web) and am getting quite into it. ^-^ It's great fun and I'm looking for more penpals right now! *hint hint* So, if you are a fellow snail mail lover and would like a new penpal I would be quite ecstatic if you would message me. ^-^ Hopefully, this gets me one or two new penpals. I would adore having a penpal who shares my love of Kaze Hikaru.**

**Anyway... hope you enjoy the update! Memory should have one soon, too. I'm just editing and editing and a little more editing. Hope you like it!**

Okita waved to the children as he passed by. They all waved and smile back calling, "Okita-san! Come play with us!"

Okita shook his head and bowed in apology. "I have something to do today. I'm sorry."

They all pouted and whined in complaint but Okita walked along. Suddenly, his surroundings changed. He was in a house that was in tatters. The roof had too many holes to count and cobwebs littering it. The floor looked the same only with dust piles littering it as if someone had swept it but didn't bother to throw out the dirt. In the corner, a young woman wept uncontrollably. A small child looking no older then five continued to hug her and tell her that it'd be okay and that Papa would be home soon but it made no difference. The woman continued crying. Okita approached her and put a hand on her shoulder absentmindedly. He didn't bother to think that she might be scared by his random presence in her house. He only wanted her to stop crying.

She whipped her head around with swollen, red eyes giving him a sinister glare. "You," she stated coldly. "You killed my husband."

Okita took a step back out of shock. "What?'

The woman got up and walked towards him slowly. "Don't play innocent with me. I know you did it. I know just by looking at that disgusting uniform."

Okita glanced down at his uniform and backed away again.

The woman pulled out a dagger from her obi and held it up to his nose threateningly. "Say you're sorry and I might not kill you."

"I-I'm sorry, really!' Okita sputtered. His hand twitched to his katana but he remembered that she was a woman and that a child was there. His hand fell back to his side.

The woman smiled cruelly. "Good. I won't kill you. However…" The woman snapped her fingers and through the doorway a young looking girl walked through the door with a sack over her head, hiding her face. Her wrists were tied firmly behind her back with ropes. It was so tight Okita could see raw skin and blood dripping from her wrists.

"Tetsuhiro, take off the bag," the woman commanded to the servant.

The man who had escorted the poor girl in whipped off the bag to display none other than Sei.

"Since I said I wouldn't kill you, I'll kill her instead. As revenge. So you can lose what I lost." She cackled with delight and walked towards Sei.

"No! Don't!' Okita protested quickly. He ran towards Sei but before he could reach her the woman had stabbed the knife into Sei's chest. He stared ahead unsure of what to believe. "No… I…. how…?"

The woman smiled. "Would you like to see something better?" she asked her tone becoming sweet. She led Okita out to her courtyard where Kondou and Hijikata's heads were displayed on posts.

"But-but no! You already took Kamiya-san, why take them too?!" His voice was twisted and full of pain. Tears ran down his cheeks.

The woman scoffed. "I didn't do this," she said with zero amusement. "Much to dirty for me. This was done by other people whose lives you've destroyed."

Two young children, a boy and a girl, walked from behind Kondou's post with blood stained faces.

From behind the other post came an older man.

"What… what did I take from them?" Okita asked hesitantly. Who else had he hurt? And how many more of his fiends had died because of him?

The woman held a hand out to the children and said, "You took both their mother and their father. Their father was killed by you and their mother killed herself because she couldn't bear to live without him."

Okita's eyes widened in pain. "I'm… I'm so sorry." Such small hands to complete such an awful task as killing. How could he have made them do this?

The woman held her hand towards the older man now. "You took his only child away."

Okita looked away from all of them not able to bear it any longer. Suddenly, lives flashed before his eyes. Everyone he had ever hurt started begging in his mind for him to bring back their loved ones. Their voices echoed in his mind and repeated over and over again. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to!" He protested.

The woman smiled wickedly at him. "I'm glad. Let me relieve you of your pain." She took his katana from him and unsheathed them. In one clean stroke she beheaded him as well.

Okita awoke with a start, gasping for air.

"What's wrong, Souji?" Hijikata asked.

Okita looked around and saw that he had fallen asleep in Hijikata's room once again. "Nothing," he said, quickly putting on a smile. "Just hungry."

Hijikata grunted. Okita's answer made no sense but he decided not to question him. He knew what had actually happened and he knew he had no right to pester Okita about it. After all, they all suffered from nightmares and they all understood that it was too painful for the other person to even think about much less talk about.

**I hope it was satisfactory! The next chapter should be Hijikata based if he cooperates with me. Unforunately, he usually doesn't. . We'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
